


Forgetful King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing, Nasty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh isn't happy after his brother forgets his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful King Kooh

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh smiled while Repsaj chased one enemy out of a pyramid. *You are a wonderful brother, Repsaj. Always preventing enemies from ending my life. You are also my best warrior* he thought. King Kooh viewed Repsaj approaching him. His eyes remained on the latter as he lowered his sword.

‘’Your enemies won’t bother you for some time,’’ Repsaj said. 

‘’Do you remember anything about this day, Repsaj?’’ King Kooh asked.

Repsaj’s eyes widened. He placed a hand under his face. He faced King Kooh and shook his head. Repsaj viewed his brother’s jaw dropping. ‘’I’m going to return to my wife.’’ He departed.

*Repsaj forgot my birthday?!* King Kooh thought. He scowled and trembled at the same time. *Ailicec distracted Repsaj. She was why he forgot about me.* King Kooh glanced at his pet cobra near his feet. A smile appeared on his face after he ceased trembling.

*Ailicec won’t distract my brother another time.* King Kooh went to Repsaj’s chamber as his cobra followed him. He entered the area and scowled again. King Kooh watched while Repsaj kissed his wife and embraced her on their bed. He shook his head in a disapproving way. *You can die in Repsaj’s arms, Ailicec.* 

Repsaj ceased kissing Ailicec. He watched as the latter turned her head. He and Ailicec smiled at King Kooh. 

‘’HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’’ Ailicec and Repsaj shouted.

King Kooh gasped and stepped back. A rare kind smile formed on his face. ‘’You remembered my birthday.’’ King Kooh suddenly remembered his cobra was in the chamber. His wide eyes settled on the cobra near Ailicec’s arm. He gasped for another reason after the snake bit Repsaj’s wife.

 

The End


End file.
